USP .45
The USP .45 is a pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Singleplayer In single player, the USP .45 is the only sidearm available with suppressor. The unsuppressed USP .45 appears in F.N.G., Crew Expendable, and Charlie Don't Surf. The suppressed USP .45 appears in All Ghillied Up, One Shot One Kill, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range and high magazine capacity. It has 5 more rounds than the M1911 .45 (in single player, 4 more than in multiplayer) as well as slightly greater range, but it has slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its one major flaw, however, is its hip fire accuracy being much lower than the other pistols while moving. However, the USP .45 has similar accuracy to the M1911 .45. Attachments *Suppressor Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Suppressed Usp452.JPG|Reloading the USP.45 shot0061.jpg|A SAS using the USP.45 with a supressor. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In single player, the USP .45 is always found with the Tactical Knife attachment, although the game never identifies it in the weapon pickup text. The only true variation of the USP .45 found in singleplayer is with the suppressor attached. In campaign, no matter where a USP .45 is obtained, it will always have 72 rounds with it. While breaching a door, any USP .45 the player has in their inventory will gain full ammunition (as well as the full magazine) with a maximum of 120 rounds. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hip fire accuracy while maintaining longer range than the M9. FMJ does not work well with the USP .45 due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. However, other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. In Hardcore, with Stopping Power, the USP .45 can be a one-hit-kill sidearm at any distance. While in close to medium range, the USP .45 will still maintain a one-shot kill, even without Stopping Power. If used in conjunction with Akimbo, there is an animation glitch that replaces the knife slash with a fast stab, this was rumored to be faster than the tactical knife and was tested and the results were as follows: The actual knife kill is faster than the tactical knife but it takes longer to draw back the knife than the tactical knife, for a single target Akimbo USP's are better, but for multiple targets the tactical knife is better Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines File:Usp.jpg|The USP.45 File:USP_.45_Iron_6.jpg|The iron sight, note that the front post is a little bit to the left. File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|Tactical knife Usp.45r.JPG|Reloading the USP.45 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The USP appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two sidearms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles, the USP has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In singleplayer it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available in one singleplayer level, "Needle in a Haystack". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USP is the default sidearm for the Coalition faction, making it much more useful due to the extended appearance. However, its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. On top of this, the USP has terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as an LMG from the hip. But when stationary, it has near perfect hipfire accuracy (perfect when crouching). File:USP45_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person File:usp_6ds.png|The USP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized USPiron.png|USP's iron sights Video Trivia *The USP .45 Akimbo has the fastest melee attack out of all the other weapons. Proof Here *The USP .45 is the only weapon (along with the M9) to match its maximum ammunition in both Single Player/Spec Ops and Multiplayer. All other weapons have either much lower or in rare cases much higher maximum ammunition (the remaining handguns, oddly, have higher maximum ammunition). *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, on the left side of the gun there is a text that reads, "USP .45ACP" in white-gray text. It is clearly visible if the pistol is on the floor. *In all games featuring the USP, it shows the gun with its front iron sight slanted to the left. See Also * USP .45 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons